Confusing Dreams
by VenroDelta
Summary: Draco can't stop dreaming about Harry and can't figure out why. One shot. Yaoi


**Confusing Dreams**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

**Warning: THIS IS AN M RATED YAOI ONE SHOT. DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF IT IS ILLEGAL TO DO SO AT YOUR CURRENT LOCATION.**

AN: Please Review. My last fic had over 1000 visitors but only 2 reviews. Anonymous reviews are enabled. Please devote a second of your time to share your thoughts wether they are positive or negative.

His body, pressed in deep embrace, against mine. His head, with his soft black hair, resting on my shoulder. His breathing, fast and warm, hitting my neck. His clothes, baggy and useless, huddled in an ball next to mine. His tears, cold and continues, running down my back.

"Why Draco? Why..."

"No. No. NO... ," This was the tenth night I woke up with this dream. At first I thought it was a trick of Harry's to aggravate me. But even he wouldn't he stoop so low to give me dreams like that, especially not about him... Why cant I get him out of my head!

"Hi Draco."

"Harry?" I turned around, to my horror, to see a brown haired girl smiling at me. "Oh, hi Pansy. Were is Potter? The fools going to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts, again."

"What do I care. Anyway it's not only Potter, Lupin hasn't gotten here ether. After a short pause she spoke again "Oh, theres the half-blood." She said pointing towards the black haired student entering the class. "And there is Lupin." She said pointing at a scruffy middle aged man walking into the class.

"Good morning" he said

Harry landed in the seat next to me with a thump. "I'm not late." He had his infectious smile that made me want to kiss him. I smiled remembering the first time we had met.

"What are you smiling about Malfoy?" He said looking at me, still with his stupid smile that made me want to touch him.

"Nothing Potter."

"Thats enough of that you two." Lupin stated.

"Today you all have an Assignment. I'm going to assign you each a partner and with him or her you have to travel to an empty classroom and practice the jinxes we have been working on for the past week. Abbot, your with Hannah, Ron, your with Hermione...and finally Draco your with Harry. Now hop to it no trading or complaining is aloud."

Not looking at each other, Harry and I exited the class with all the other students. We entered our assigned classroom and turned to face each other about ten metres between us.

"Well Malfoy lets see what you've got" Harry spoke, confidence lining his voice. Without responding I cast the stunning spell at him, following it with several other minor jinxes we had been taught. Harry responded by creating a basic shield that protected him from my attack. What he didn't see was the jinx I had created a while after the others. When his shield relented, he was hit full on with a stunning spell, causing him to fall to the ground and pass out.

I walked over to his body and crouched beside it, enamoured by his handsome features. I woke him up gently with the counter spell, staring into his shining green eyes.

"Im going to make my dream a reality." I said still looking directly at him. He looked at me with his big green eyes. He obviously didn't know what I was talking about. He is so like a child and thats what made him even more desirable. I could only guess at the things that were going through his mind. But that wasn't important, the only thing that mattered was how to approach this.

I wanted to start off slow. With his inexperience I was the master. "Please Malfoy. No." I giggled. I had just started to lick his chest. I never noticed how buff he was under his shirt,so naturally decided to investigate further, and find "other parts" that he had hidden under his clothes. I forced my hand down his pants and wrapped my hands around his already stiff member. All he could do at this point was moan in pleasure as I rubbed his groin. The only thing left between me and his pride was his pants.

In a second that was no longer an issue. I tossed it with his discarded shirt that was rolled into a ball in the corner. I also discarded my clothes and tossed them next to his. For a brief second I looked at him. He was remarkably well toned, his body was perfectly made from his soft black hair to his 6'' cock. But this only took a second because at that moment I decided to start. "Draco, what are you doing. STOP!"

I would have smiled but its a bit hard to smile when theres a dick half way in your mouth.

I felt bad about doing this to Harry, but his moans of pleasure reassured me. I used my tongue to softly stroke his slit, another moan and another reason to keep going. I pushed it in a bit deeper till my nose was buried in his coarse, dark pubic hairs. I pulled out until my lips were on the tip of his cock. Then I went back in, sliding on his shaft with a constant rhythm. All this time my hands were gripping Harry's slender hips for balance. "Draco! STOP I'M GOING TO CUM!

This was the moment I was waiting for, like I was going to stop after all the work I put into it, he really is dense! I could feel his body tense as his orgasm reached its peek. A sudden burst of thick liquid filled my mouth, salty yet sweet at the same time. I had always wondered what it tasted like.

Their was a question that was asked often by the boys as a joke in class, spit or swallow? I always wondered to myself which I would choose if I was in that situation. Now I knew. I'd swallow.

I leaned into Harry and whispered something in his ear. "Its not over yet." As he registered that I quickly went to my robe pocket an pulled out a lubricant. Ironically it was a gag gift from Harry on my last birthday. I can remember what was written on the card that came with it 'For a special occasion'. Ironic isn't it?

I went back to Harry, who was still on the desk exactly were I left him. He was breathing very hard with a shocked look in his perfect green eyes. "Don't say a word Harry, it will all be over soon."

Since he was practically on the edge of the desk, a pretty high desk I might add, I decided to leave him were he was for the next part of it. I lifted his strong, pale thighs up and got his legs to rest on my shoulders. This gave me a perfect view of his ass. It was so plump and tight with a reddish shade. Spreading a bit of lubricant on my fingers I slipped my index finger in his ass. He gave a slight wince, but remained perfectly quiet. It slightly troubled me that he would submit to me, he never was one to quit. But who cared it just made my job easier. At that moment I added another finger opening him a bit more. Before I added the last finger, I got the lubricant with my other hand and pored a good amount on my stiff cock. I tingled at the cold gel being applied to such a sensitive area. While I was rubbing the gel on my dick I slid the final finger in opening his asshole to the perfect size for me to go in.

I removed my fingers, taking one last look into his soft green eyes, and plunged in. I wasn't even fully in when Harry started to gasp for breath. I then kept going going with such a fast rhythm that we were both sweating and panting within a few seconds. I was almost on the verge of reliving myself but noticing Harry's newly formed erection I wanted this moment to be as pleasurable for him as it will be for me, so for the last agonizing push I went as deep as the human anatomy would let me until I reached a certain internal organ. We both came at the same time, his splattering on my chest, mine filling his tight hole. When I was completely out of him I used a finger to pickup some of the cum left on my chest and brought it to his slightly open mouth. He licked up his own essence swallowing it after sucking my finger dry. Using a lot of my strength I managed to lift Harry to a standing position but as tired as he was he could only manage to rest on my body. Thats when I noticed it...

His body, pressed in deep embrace, against mine. His head, with his soft blonde hair, resting on my shoulder. His breathing, fast and warm, hitting my neck. His clothes, baggy and useless, huddled in an ball next to mine. His tears, cold and continues, running down my back.

"Why Draco? Why..."

"No. No. NO."

"Wake up Malfoy. It was only a dream." I opened my eyes to find a pair of big, beautiful, blue eyes looking right at mine. "Its ok Draco your in the hospital wing everything is going to be all right."

"What happened, why am I here?" he asked

"You don't remember? I hit you with several spells, the combination caused you to pass out" Harry replied

"What are you doing here then! Get out of my room Potter!"

"Fine... but... we are going to have to talk about the things you were screaming about in your dreams."

"WHAT! WAIT Harry!"

"Bye Draco, hope you get better!"


End file.
